Telmar Tower
by Aravis's4everFriend
Summary: A Narnian story of a daughter of a Duke who is kidnaped by the king of Telmar and rescued by...Well I'll let you find that out.
1. Chapter 1

Telmar Tower

Quick thanks to God, My family, Everyone on The Lions Call forum who supported this story, and Swanwhite who thought of a name for Shalita.

Chapter 1

My Story and a King

You know being a damsel in distress is not all it is made out to be. Many little girls love to play games of being trapped in a tower and a handsome young knight saving them, well the saving part must be a lot harder than it looks, because as you can see I am stuck in a tower, not that none have tried To save me they just never do so. Allow me to introduce myself my name is Lady Shalita and I am the daughter and only child of the Duke of the island of Galma.

I have been in this tower in the land of Telmar for three months today. Let me tell you the story of my being put in this tower. It was the day of a grand ball on Galma and I was wearing my new yellow and pink dress, as you can see I am still wearing it, only it does not look so new now. Anyway, my friend Jana and I where walking to the ball when a great crown of people came rushing at us! I managed to get one to stop and tell us what was happening, He said the Telemarines where invading and then he went on running. I must say Jana and I where too shocked to run, until a group of Telmar soldiers ran over the near hill and one yelled to the others. That's the Duke's daughter grab her! Of course Jana and I where no match for them and they threw Jana down and carried me off! Next thing I know I am here with nothing to do but sit all day long. So you are most likely saying why is she still in this tower? The answer is the dumb king of the Telmars' thinks that the longer he keeps me here the more my father will be willing to pay for my return.

So on my three month anniversary here I do what I spend most my time doing looking out my window, wishing for someone to save me.

I watch as the rabbits hop along the ground and feel the breeze so light. All the sudden I see something shine in the distance. ARMOR! I can tell from here it is not Telmar is to well shined, the Telmars don't care about shining armor. It is coming closer the armor is….Narnian! Oh, maybe today I shall be free! Wait that armor is better than average, Oh my! It is a king's armor! Narnia has two kings; I wonder which one it is? I do hope it is King Peter he is about my age I know and in my opinion much more handsome than his brother King Edmund, but now I would be happy with anyone!

The King is now at the foot of the tower. (My window faces the back of the tower so the guards at the door couldn't see him.) He dismounts his horse and takes of his helmet. It is King Peter! I almost fell out of the window!

Are you the Lady Shalita from Galma? He called up

Yes I am! I called back with excitement

I am High King Peter Of Narnia.

I know.

How many guards do you have?

I have ten, your highness.

Well, that is too many for me to fight let us think of another way to get you out.

Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Telmar Tower

Chapter 2

First Try

Well after thinking for a moment King Peter thought of the first idea.

Do you have a rope or anything up there? He asked me.

Let me see. I answered him.

I turned and looked about my room. I saw sitting on a self an old carpet that used to carpet the tower stairs, they had changed it because holes where wearing in it and it was very dirty. I grabbed it and held on to one end and threw the other end out the window. Peter grabbed it and began to climb up.

Then I heard a guard coming up the stairs! I dropped the rug and turned to see the guard Bronco come thought the door. Oh grand I hate Bronco the most of all the guards. (Not that I like any of them.) Bronco was the lead one the day I was kidnapped and had given the command for them to take me. He sat a tray down on a chair.

Here is your dinner. He growled.

Thank you. I said it quite sarcastically and with a slight glare.

After he left I ran to the window. Peter was down there and he looked ok.

King Peter are you ok?

I am fine my Lady but why did you drop the carpet? Oh and please just call me Peter.

I told him what just happened.

Ok now we need a new way to get you down.

We both say and thought for a while. After a moment Peter started walking back and forth quickly muttering to himself.

Tell me what time are there very few guards? He said

Well, dinner time I guess. I called down to him.

When is dinner?

They normally eat an hour or so after they bring me my food.

Good, good, where do they eat?

In the basement, I have heard them talk about it before. And one guards the door to my room and one guards the main door to the tower.

Wonderful! I can fight the door guard then run up to your room fight the other guard and set you free!

Yes! They shall ring a bell at dinnertime so you will know when they are eating.

We both sat and waited for what seemed to be forever. Then we heard the ring of the diner bell.

Well, I must go now. He said and then he walked around the said of the tower.


End file.
